Crim's Game
Crim's Game recycles two characters from the failed Star Wars Age of Alderaan Game, Also on Crim's RPG Forum It uses the PCs as Replicants Idea. There are two PCs Gavin Travis and Lydia Anderson. They woke up in a place that Travis named "Lothlorien" a Pokiworld on the Alt Platform of C+0, Bullseye. The rule of 3. The years are either 2023, 2013, 1963, 1983 or so on, because I started the game in 2013. List of Nodes For Crim's Game Left/West C-32 Ice Age Nature preserve '' Alt 11:00 Here it comes!'' C-31 Terran Federation (Earth 600 AE) C-30 The Walking Dead C-29 Cthulupunk c-28 Tsenjia '' Alt 01:00 - Alt Historical'' '' Stellar 10:00 - Enrick Down'' C-27 Nyambe C-26 Sheoloth (City of the Drow) C-25 Fazia (Farscape) C-24 Battle Cattle '' Alt 0200 - Mojenjo Daro, China v Rome'' C-23 Askene C-22 Barbarians of Lemuria '' Prime 0500 Thule'' '' Prime 0600 Qar Under the city'' '' Alt 0500 Lemuria invaded By Victorian Steampunks'' '' System 0400 - Soombar'' '' Stellar 0100 - Gomgo'' C-21 Yrth C-21 Yrth '' Alt 04:00 Ming-3 1986 (Gurps Alternate Earths 2, 3rd ed)'' '' Alt 05:00 Earth 1986 (Hidden Magic)'' C-20 The Lost World C-20 C-19 Cyberpunk 2020 '' Prime 01:00 - Mammoth Caves'' '' Prime 05:00 - Caliente, California'' '' Prime 06:00 - Antarctica'' '' Alt 01:00 - Alt - Junta-ville'' '' Alt 07:00 - Cyberpunk 2020, invaded by the aliens from Independence Day. '' '' Alt 11:00 - Nature preserve, uninhabited Earth'' '' Stellar 04:00 - Tau Ceti. Hot Rock ball in a dust cloud'' C-18 Germany 1906 '' '' '' Prime 02:00 - Munich, Germany'' '' Prime 06:00 - Anartica'' '' Alt 04:00 - Jaredia'' '' Alt 07:00 - Great Inagua Island, 1650'' '' Alt 08:00 - Great Inagua Island Bucanneers, 2020'' '' Alt 11:00 - Nature preserve, Earth, Alt Evolution, 10,000 BCE'' '' Stellar 10:00 - Mu Herculis. Sleeping Fish Folk'' C-17 Spinward Marches Iderati C-16 Krunk's Guys '' Prime 12:00 Tiny 1 mile chunk of rock about 100 miles due east of Serra, Brazil'' '' Prime 06:00 - Ayer's Rock, Australia'' '' Alt 05:00 - Unlocked - nature preserve (Pleistocene megafauna) - Madagascar'' C-15 Earth, US Civil War 04 C-14 NCIS: Los Angeles c-15 In the Heat of the Night 1967 C-12 Snow White C-11 Qzin C-10 GURP Japan 1650 C-09 Home and Away (TV Show in Australia) 2013 C-08 Drazi C-07 Easy Rider 1968 C-06 The Prisoner C-05 Chicago Fire 2014 C-04 The Engai C-03 Duck Warz C-02 Lizard Man Ruins* C-01 Myth-Drannor C+00 Bulls Eye Right/East C+01 Cat People C+02 Akir C+03 Crimson Skies (1938) C+04 Aristons Galadria* C+05 The Fasanni C+06 Bonnie and Clyde 1933 C+07 Hannibal (2013) C+08 Drakarans (Traveller) C+09 The Gold Rush (1925) C+10 C+11 A Clock Work Orange C+12 Bolshevik Uprising, America 1933 C+13 C+14 Earth 1810, Puppet Masters C+15 Babbits World (Portals 1, +95) C+16 Nibiru C+17 Smurfs C+18 Anshar C+19 404-World Not found* C+20 Law and Order 2013 C+21 Banduch c+22 Chaos Earth (Pre-Rifts) C+23 The Deer Hunter (1977) C+24 Heartland 2013 C+25 Generator Rex 2020 C+26 Kogari C+27 C+28 C+29 C+30 Cylons, Marutuk C+31 C+32 WHo's Afraid of Virginia Wolf (1966) C+33 C+34 Former Commonwealth World*